


You Are Here and So Am I

by Edwardina



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Shared Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwardina/pseuds/Edwardina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee kink meme fill. Takes place circa 413.  Blaine and Kurt are in touch.  Kurt senses Blaine is down and manages to wheedle out of him that he has a crush on Sam.  Kurt can sympathize because he's been there.  Their conversation about Sam morphs and Klaine end up having a pretty hot phone sex session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Here and So Am I

**Author's Note:**

> [Glee kink meme fill](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=54877314#t54877314). Old prompt, but I love this period of time in canon, so I've had it in my bookmarks for a while. Takes place circa 413, so additional warning for possible infidelity, depending on whether you think Kadam is on. Title from "I Only Have Eyes For You."

There came an inevitable pause, and that was when Blaine realized that he and Kurt had actually been having a conversation. A cheery one. One that was laden with NYADA goings-on and talk about people Blaine didn't know – complaints about the guy Rachel was dating, and mentions of some guy that Kurt was having coffee with these days – but one that was a two-way street, at least, with not too much in the way of traffic jams or cut-offs.

Kurt seemed to be in such a good mood that he actually listened to Blaine's ideas for his NYADA audition, which of course was only a handful of months away, and he asked for all the New Directions dish, and it felt good to talk to him about everything that had been going on with glee. He'd gasped, reacted with perfect incredulity, and laughed wholeheartedly at Blaine's recount of the most awkward situation both he and Tina Cohen-Chang had ever been in.

It was... nice.

And then Kurt said, "I'm glad we're talking like this again. Like the good friends we were, and should be."

"I'm glad, too," said Blaine. It hurt in some way, too, but his wounds were finally beginning to heal, and he didn't want to slip into any mindset that would mess things up yet again, especially since Kurt seemed so amenable to him right now. "Don't get me wrong, I adore Sam, but –"

He caught himself, and quickly scrambled for words – _but you're... at least gay...?_

"Wait, you adore Sam? Since when?" Kurt asked, amused. "Last I heard, you were mired in disbelief that you were running for office with a stripper."

"Former," said Blaine, because he had to. "Former stripper."

"So are you guys buddy-buddy now?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm sort of... bros with him now." God, it almost felt like a lie. Blaine tried to ignore the pang of guilt and longing he felt every time he realized he'd somehow wound up with a crush on Sam. "He's just a really nice, sweet, supportive guy."

"Sure," said Kurt agreeably. "Not the brightest crayon in the box, but he can be kind of a gentleman when he wants to be."

"I know, right?" Blaine replied, perking. "He really can be. I mean, he doesn't come off that way till you get to know him, so I never knew it before this year, but he has a big heart, and he's just... really great, and I just – think he's an awesome friend... but."

"I knew there was a 'but' coming. I just felt it."

"That's what she said," said Blaine automatically.

"Wow, it's like I'm talking to Sam right now! Sans mystifying Steve Carell impression. He's kinda rubbed off on you, huh?"

"– That's what she said," they said in unison, and laughed, but Blaine's laugh kind of hurt in his chest, and he fell silent, mind distracted by the pleasure-pain that was laughing with Kurt and thinking about Sam. He didn't know which he'd rather do, or which currently gnawed at his soul more. The phone call was immediate, but Sam and his feelings for him had become a feature of Blaine's everyday life now.

"It's actually a Mike Myers impression," Blaine said, mostly just not wanting to answer the question.

"Is it just me, or do you sound kind of sad?" Kurt asked carefully. "Was this a good idea after all? Talking?"

"Of course it was!" Blaine said. "I'm not... sad, exactly. And I don't know how you can tell how I feel over the phone."

"Hey, I know you pretty well, bud," said Kurt bracingly. "I know your awkward rambling means something's up. Otherwise we'd have made it to _Pretty Little Liars_ by now and we'd be scrutinizing the details, ad infinitum. Don't spoil me, by the way. I still haven't seen last week's."

"Fitz is A," said Blaine, inciting an indignant squawk that made him chuckle. "Just kidding."

"You better be! But stow the P.L.L., we can talk about it next week. I want to know what's bothering you. 'Cause if it's me..."

"It's not you."

"Okay, then spill," demanded Kurt.

Blaine sighed reluctantly. Was he really going to tell Kurt about this? Until Tina had known, his feelings for Sam had been a private haven for him. A burden, sometimes, and certainly not anything he was proud of. Ultimately, it was fruitless, but Sam had been his sunshine on a cloudy day for a while now. And he felt stupid about it. He knew any and all remote possibility of Sam being interested in him was just a fantasy, and had even told Tina he knew it, but his wistful heart did not feel up to listening.

Maybe he could just tell Kurt the basic situation without dragging Sam into it. There were plenty of cute straight boys at school.

"I'm not on speaker phone, am I?" he asked.

"No. But even if you were, Rachel's not here to overhear my side of the conversation."

"You won't tell Rachel if I tell you this, will you?" asked Blaine.

"Oh, well... no, not if you don't want me to. Is this a secret?"

"Yes," said Blaine firmly.

"Color me very intrigued and somewhat worried. But of course, if it's a secret, I swear I won't tell a soul."

"You swear."

"Cross my heart."

Blaine took a deep breath, sliding down his headboard and pulling up his comforter like a literal safety blanket.

"Well, I kind of like this guy," he said boldly; Kurt had told him about Coffee Guy and they'd survived this long already. "But... he's straight, so."

"Ah," said Kurt, his voice sympathetic. "The age-old predicament."

"I guess so," said Blaine.

"So does he work at Banana Republic?"

Blaine huffed, recalling Jeremiah and his misleading, er, everything. "No... he... it's a guy at school, actually. But he's straight and dating a girl and, of course, not an option for those reasons as well as many others, but I can't help all that. I'm, y'know, attracted to him anyway. So... that's all."

Kurt let a couple of beats go by before saying, "It's Sam, isn't it."

He didn't even bother to tilt it into a question. Blaine's stomach twisted nervously.

"What?" he laughed, mainly because he couldn't really breathe. "Why do you just assume it's Sam? There are hundreds of guys at McKinley."

"Here's my logic. Last year you picked a fight with the guy. You told me his stripper moves were distasteful, that he lacked self-respect, and said you didn't know how he could sleep at night or do something like that for money. You said he danced like he'd just gotten hit with an Acme anvil. And the last time you mentioned him, you didn't like the fact that he was your running mate and sighed about his sordid employment history and lack of actual interest in the job several times. Fast-forward a few months and you're talking about how great he is, how big his heart is. You just said you adore him and that he's sweet and supportive and a gentleman. I've never heard you talk like that about anyone. Except me."

"I absolutely didn't mean to make it sound like that," said Blaine, trying to fight the urge to hide under his blanket entirely.

"Look, it's nothing to fret about. I totally see where you're coming from. I lived with the guy, remember? Living with anyone will kind of kill their mystique, trust me, but if I had never met you, I probably would've wasted my whole junior year pining over Sam, and it would've gotten so bad by the time he actually lived in my house. Not only is he extremely cute, he really is an upstanding guy, and in a school full of homophobic jocks who throw slushies and toss people in dumpsters, those aren't exactly a dime a dozen. What's not to like, besides the impressions and questionable taste in movies and ill-fitting wardrobe?"

Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat. He thought all of those things made Sam who he was, and special and fun and cute, but his impressions were one of the cutest things about him. Even when they were bad, they were still pretty good, and he was so adorably pleased when he got a good reaction to them. Blaine had started giving him an abundance of such reactions, so he was usually the first Sam would try an impression out on. It felt like a position of honor.

Unaware of Blaine's thoughts, Kurt continued, "You should've seen him when he first started at McKinley. He had this terrible dye job. I swore he was gay. It took me forever to see he really was just a simple straight boy with no fashion sense. I know it was partially just me and my own wishful thinking. I really wanted him to be into guys, especially since he was so darn cute."

"Yeah," breathed Blaine. He realized Kurt had never been friends with Sam in the same way Blaine was now, but it was still comforting to know he wasn't the only guy who thought Sam was crushable. Of course Tina would agree that he was. What girl wouldn't? But Kurt got the extra helping of hopelessness that Tina just didn't seem to get. He tried to scrape himself out of self-pity. "Well, I mean. I know it's futile, and I would never, ever want to ruin my friendship with Sam over a silly little crush."

"Ooh, a crush," trilled Kurt. "Are you sure you don't wanna try and turn him?"

"... No."

"Maybe you could actually do it. He does love him a Cheerio. You could try doing a big routine for him in the courtyard."

"Shut up," Blaine laughed. "Don't make me regret telling you."

"Sorry, I just had to tease a little," said Kurt, not actually sounding very apologetic at all. "We can change the subject."

"Thank you."

He and Kurt talked until it was pushing midnight, and Blaine had sunk back into a comfort zone that he hadn't been in since, well... maybe before Kurt had even graduated. Suddenly it was like the distance between Lima and New York City wasn't all that great, especially since Blaine was destined to wind up there before the year was out, and Kurt never said anything about having to go because he needed to get up early for his internship or for a class. For the first time in a great while, Blaine didn't feel brushed off by him, or not important, or left behind. Talking about Sam had finally put them on the same page again.

They talked about Mr. Schuester's upcoming wedding, the glee newbies, NYADA's weird bohemian mess of a show choir, Rachel's terrible life decisions, and circled back to the wedding.

"Who are you bringing? Anyone?"

"I guess I'll ask Tina."

"I guess Sam is going with Brittany."

"Yep. They've made it official, so I'm sure they'll be there together."

"What if Sam and Brittany are dancing and I cut in to dance with Britt?" Kurt asked. "Then you could dance with Sam."

"That's ridiculous," Blaine told him sleepily, fondness creeping into his voice nevertheless.

"No! I bet he'd dance with you, since you're such bosom buddies with him now."

"Not a slow dance," Blaine whined. It was stupid to even indulge such thoughts.

"Fine. A regular one. He can freak you on the dance floor."

"I'm –" faltered Blaine. He kind of wanted to declare that he totally regretted telling Kurt about this, but he was also warm-faced at the idea, and so sleepy that Kurt was putting him right in the fantasy of it rather easily. In his head, it looked like the Sadie Hawkins dance, with its glittering snowflake decor, rather than a wedding reception, and he imagined Sam in the same suit and tie, leading Brittany on the floor and swaying close to her.

Dancing with Sam outside of a choreographed number for glee? Actually being up against him?

He managed sheepishly, "No. He wouldn't."

"Oh, he'd body roll with you, come on," Kurt giggled. "And you'd body roll back..."

"Please," Blaine muttered.

"And it'd turn into grinding, and because it's Mr. Schue's reception, you know something like 'Pony' by Ginuwine would be playing. Hmm. That sounds like it should be illegal."

It truly did. With the precipice of sleep so close by, Blaine's eyes had been shut for at least ten minutes already, but that just made the mental picture all the more vivid, and Kurt's voice in his ear was intimate, like the times they'd talked late into the night about stuff they thought was sexy back when they were dating. Between the two, it was getting a startling rise out of him.

"I know how you are on the dance floor, especially after a beer," Kurt continued. "All it takes is one and you are so D.T.F., buddy. I'd like to see the look on Sam's face when you're rubbing against him."

"Well, it'd be a face of horror, so."

"No way. Total 'o' face, big mouth hanging open. He'd be thanking his lucky stars and grabbing your butt and trying to think unsexy thoughts about Coach Beiste to keep from losing it in his dress pants."

"Fuck," Blaine breathed softly, mired just deep enough in the total fantasy that it didn't occur to him to politely honor the fact that he and Kurt were no longer together by not being obviously aroused. He added, in an accusing tone, "Kurt."

"Hot, huh?"

"You sound like you've thought about this before..."

"About you grinding on Sam??"

"No. Like... about Sam." Blaine's pent-up brain made the small connection for him. "You and Sam. You've thought about his body rolls. I know you have. You liked them! I remember!"

"For your sake, I tried not to look," Kurt said easily. "And I definitely didn't have impure thoughts whenever he walked around my house in his boxers."

"Don't you go all Pretty Little Liar on me."

"I'm not. Once, I bumped into him on the way to the bathroom first thing in the morning and he was, let's say... inspired, in his groin area, and wearing precious little."

"Oh my God," Blaine uttered, a weird thrill going through him. "No way. You never mentioned that!"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Tell me you didn't think about it for weeks!"

"Still think about it all the time. The best part was that he got embarrassed when he realized I saw him and grabbed himself, and it just made it so much worse, Blaine. It just showed off everything he was working with, and the muscles in his arm all flexed, and it was like he was totally touching himself in front of me. And, good lord, he couldn't hide that light under a bushel if he tried."

"I... can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Well, I'm telling you now."

"Mm," managed Blaine. That was true... and if Kurt was talking about Sam like this, it was probably okay if he did too. Just a little. It was okay if he wasn't talking about himself and Sam. It was probably okay to exaggerate about things happening between Kurt and Sam. "I bet he wasn't actually embarrassed. I mean, he was a stripper. He's basically shameless about his body. I bet he just realized you were scoping out his boner and wanted to make sure you could see it."

Kurt burst out laughing, but said, "Hm, maybe he was giving me a little taste of White Chocolate, huh?"

"I bet he was," commented Blaine lowly. "I bet you could've gotten a real taste, if you wanted."

"Oh? You think I could've had myself a little lick?" Kurt asked, but it wasn't terribly teasing.

"I can totally see it happening," said Blaine. And, despite the fact that he and Kurt had been together at the time, his mind's eye seemed perfectly capable of seeing it, even if it was a little clipped and blurry, as if glimpsed through a keyhole. "You're upstairs, on the landing. It's so early, you've both got your guard totally down and are all warm from bed, and it's dim up there. You're in your silky pajamas and robe. He's shirtless... almost indecent, really."

"In tight little boxer-briefs," Kurt agreed.

"Mm-hmm, and you bump into each other in front of those school portraits. You smack into him, and he's so solid and tall, and you feel his boner right up against you. Sure enough, you look down, and there he is, with the most glorious of morning glories tenting out his boxers. You're staring at it for what feels like forever. Maybe it's only a second, but you watch his hand wrap around it... hold it. You can see exactly how long it is. How big and thick it is. And you can see it stiffening up, getting even bigger and thicker. It just about makes you lose your mind. Instead of brushing by him, you glance at his face and he's looking at you with big puppy dog eyes, like he hopes you like what you see. You like it so much that you drop onto your knees."

"I do...?"

"Yes. You take his cock out right in the hallway so you can see it, and you give him a quick, dirty blow job right there, right out in the open. You just want it so bad, you aren't thinking clearly. You just can't wait. You suck Sam off against the wall, right by your school pictures. He gasps and moans for you, 'cause he's never had a blow job from someone as into it as you, and you swallow all his thick, hot come."

On the other end of the line, Kurt let out an _oh_ -shaped breath, sounding a little shocked.

"God," he finally uttered. "Would that make you jealous, Blaine? If I got to suck Sam's cock and make him come? Maybe I should share him with you. I could invite you over to watch movies and fool around, but before it got too hot and heavy, I could go down the hall and get Sam, like, 'C'mon, Sam. Come with me and you'll definitely get your dick sucked.'"

"Yes," Blaine breathed, eyes shut tight. He was rubbing himself through his pajama bottoms, just disconnected enough from reality to not feel guilty or weird about it.

"I'd bring him to my room. He'd be surprised to see you in there, totally turned on, but I'd be reaching around him by the time he asks what's going on, unbuttoning his jeans. I'm sure he'd be a little uncertain. After all, he doesn't know you want him. He doesn't know I already told you all about sucking his dick. But he wouldn't be able to resist me pulling his zipper down. I'll pull his cock out for you, Blaine. So you can see how big it is. I bet your eyes would go so wide, Sam would smile. Do you wanna suck him off? While I hold him for you? You want to taste him, don't you, Blaine."

"Yes," repeated Blaine desperately. He was wheezing softly, honestly trying to breathe away from the receiver so Kurt wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Bet it'd be the best thing that's ever happened to him," purred Kurt, "your hot mouth sliding on his dick, all the way down to my hand keeping it nice and steady for you. He'd never go back to chasing skirts. He'd just come to you for head all the time. Bros before hoes."

"I –" Blaine was gasping, "Kurt –"

"What about when your mouth makes Sam come, Blaine? Do you wanna swallow it? Or do you want to feel it all over your face?"

"S –" Blaine began. He felt like he was totally twisted, taut on his mattress. He was going to come right in his pajamas any second. He took a hectic second to fight them down from his waist, hard cock touching the warm sheet and heavy drape of the comforter on top of him before he grasped it, hiking his knees up. "I wanna swallow it, Kurt. I wanna. But I don't. I take his whole load in my mouth. Then I stand up and kiss you, with my mouth full of his come."

"I humbly accept your offering," replied Kurt unexpectedly. "We can share it. But you know what needs to happen now, right?"

"What?" he barely managed.

"It's Sam's turn to blow us."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered. "At the same time?"

"Mm. Switching off. And you know at first he'd be tentative. No boobs anywhere, yet he's into this? It hurts his little head! But soon enough he'd be sinking us deep into that big pouty mouth of his, nice and slow –"

"And I'd be kissing you," said Blaine immediately. Some part of him knew he was massively overstepping the boundaries, if there could be boundaries about this blatant shared fantasy. "Soft at first. Like Sam. But I'd want my tongue in your mouth, touching yours – I'd be kissing you like the world is ending and Sam would be sucking your cock – it'd be so intense! I'd have gotten my hand up whatever impossible shirt you're wearing; I'd tease your nipples. You'd feel so good all over, curling up like you do when you're getting super horny."

Kurt choked lightly, then there was a few beats of silence before he huffed, breath audibly shaking.

In that instant, Blaine became certain that Kurt was jerking off, too, and just hadn't told him; he abandoned all sense of caution.

"But Sam would have to let me swallow your come. I'd get to have you in my mouth, so hard, already all wet with Sam's spit. I can't think of anything better than sucking your cock while Sam watches."

"Uh," Kurt responded. His mere breath seemed heavy. "No. He'd only watch for a few seconds. Then he'd see how hard you are and slide your dick into his mouth. You'd be sucking me. He'd be sucking you. He'd be so into it, he'd let you shoot off in his mouth. Suck it down and keep sucking for more."

"I'm gonna come," Blaine moaned, pathetically and frantically jacking; he could practically feel the soft but firm cushion of Sam's lips around him, even though it was so faraway... just a fantasy...

"Mm – yeah. Why don't you come in Sam's mouth. He's a gentleman, right? I'm sure he'd be happy to return the favor and swallow his best buddy's load."

Blaine dropped the phone against his shoulder, so that was the last thing he heard and understood, although Kurt's voice was still somewhere near his ear as he shot off up his chest, streaking his button-down pajama top with a wad so good it almost hurt. It roared out of the depths of him in a way it hadn't in months, hitting every sore spot and pleasure center in him. For a second, he really let himself grasp at the fantasy like it was real, really happening right then, as he ruined his shirt. He wanted to cry Sam's name. He wanted to feel Kurt holding him. He wanted to be with both of them.

And for a moment, he was.

Then it escaped him.

It had never really been.

Still, Blaine was warm and aching in a good way when he grasped for his phone, putting it back against his ear and sighing.

He heard Kurt chuckle lightly, but he didn't say anything else, so Blaine wondered if he'd finished, too. It was tempting to give into the notion that they were sharing the same haze, like they had in person before. For a good minute, Blaine just wheezed softly and listened to the silence, the periodic static-laced noises of Kurt doing the same, and electric humming of heat.

"So... it goes without saying that we never tell Sam, or, um... anyone... any of this," Kurt finally said, lazy and satisfied.

"Nope. Never," agreed Blaine.

"Mm? I mean it."

"I would never share this with anyone but you."

"Not even Tina?"

"Definitely not Tina. I swear."

"Cross your heart," said Kurt.

"Cross my whole entire heart."

Increasingly heavy and sleepy though he was, Blaine clung onto consciousness, not wanting to fall asleep before they hung up, and not quite able to let himself off the hook for allowing his darker desires spill out so messily like that. To Kurt, of all people! His ex! He was mildly embarrassed right then, but was sure to be mortified in the morning. Or the next time he saw Sam.

He pictured Sam in the hall of McKinley, gripping his notebook and charging through students, eager about something he needed to share with Blaine... an impression, or a conspiracy theory, or an idea he'd had in the middle of the night about parallel universes, whilst Blaine had been busy fantasizing about coming in his mouth. What Sam didn't know wouldn't hurt him... 

He draped his arm over his shameful, hot face.

It was just a fantasy. Talking about it like they had didn't make it any more real than it was in his head.

"Well. This was nice," Kurt murmured. "But it's probably time to say good night."

"... Nice?"

"Mm-hmm. I haven't felt so close to you in a while," said Kurt, waking Blaine up from his sex/guilt stupor. He continued, "I mean, I'm not really sure how good it is that we did this, and... that I feel the way I do about it... But it's still kind of nice. To share things we wouldn't share with anyone else."

"I feel close to you, too," whispered Blaine. His throat was tight; he was trying to keep himself from expressing overwhelming feelings. He'd worked so hard to get to a good place with Kurt, and it felt so fragile now. He didn't know whether to grin or grimace.

There were a few beats of silence. Then Kurt said, "I guess I'll see you at Mr. Schue's wedding."

"Right! You will."

"And I guess I'll see Sam, too."

"Sam, too," Blaine repeated sheepishly.

"Maybe at the reception, we can talk more about scoring you a dance with Sam."

"...Kurt."

"Good night," Kurt said. There was a playful note in his voice.

"Good night."

Slowly, Blaine hung up.

After struggling out of his wrecked pajama shirt, Blaine turned off his phone, rolled over, and switched off his bedside light, internally reaching for echoes of that warm, doped feeling of closeness again. It was like reaching for a teddy bear or something, kinda stupid but comforting.

He had just enough wakefulness left in him for his brain to come up with a new futile fantasy: dancing with Kurt at the reception, and looking into his eyes, where he'd discover there was more than just fantasy waiting for him. But it was only a few moments before he let that go, too, and fell asleep.


End file.
